


We Are Back

by BelleLaceyFrench



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleLaceyFrench/pseuds/BelleLaceyFrench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow y Emma regresan a SB y son recibidas con alegría por todos sus seres queridos. No son las únicas en llegar, Aurora y Mulan las acompañan. A pesar de las buenas noticias, algo no acaba de ir bien, y Rumpel lo sabe. (Soy terrible en los summarys, pero dadle una oportunidad al fic... los primeros capitulos son así asá, pero mejora conforme avanzas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**WE ARE BACK**

**-Capítulo 01-**

 

Henry dormía plácidamente por primera vez desde que despertó de la maldición del sueño, sujetando con fuerza la mano de Emma. Por fin su madre y su abuela habían regresado a Storybrook, después de lo que parecían haber sido siglos.

Horas antes, Snow y Emma fueron recibidas por una multitud, con Henry a la cabeza. Hubo vítores y abrazos, pero Snow se abrió paso rápidamente entre la gente. No había tiempo para saludos, tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer.

Irrumpió con tanta violencia donde descansaba el cuerpo de David que Regina y Rumpelstitskin saltaron como gatos ante un ataque. Belle, que había ido a hacer compañía a Rumpel (y a ofrecer garantías al resto del pueblo de que a David no le ocurriría nada) fue la que los apartó a un rincón, para dejar espacio a la inminente reunión familiar.

Emma y Henry atravesaron la puerta en el momento en el que Snow se abalanzó sobre su amado, buscando sus labios. Como ocurrió hacía ya mucho tiempo, el príncipe (esta vez le tocaba a él) volvió a la vida con un respingo.

\- Sabía que lo conseguiríais.

\- No vuelvas a hacer esto nunca, Charming. Nunca, ¿me oyes? Jam... - no pudo terminar la frase. Con un sollozo, Snow se echó en sus brazos. Emma y Henry se unieron pasados unos segundos. Considerando que la familia necesitaba (y merecía) unos momentos de intimidad, Belle hizo un gesto a Regina y Rumpel para que la siguieran, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

En el pasillo esperaba Ruby. Había sido ella quien, con ayuda de Archie, Leroy y la Abuelita (y su ballesta) había impedido que el pueblo entero entrara en tromba tras las recién llegadas.

\- Prácticamente todo Storybrook está fuera - informó la joven - Quieren ver a Snow y a Emma, quieren saber quienes son las que han llegado con ellas, lo que ha pasado... Tienen muchas preguntas. Algo hay que decir.

Regina respiró hondo para ordenar sus ideas. Trucos de alcaldesa.

\- Diles... di que ambas están bien, que toda la familia está bien, pero que necesitan unos momentos a solas. Que se convocará una asamblea, que se queden tranquilos. Que todo está bien.

\- Vale. ¿Para cuando, la asamblea?

\- Para cuando sepamos que decir - Regina dejó escapar un suspiro. De repente, se sentía agotada.

\- Bien. ¿Y con esas dos qué hacemos?

Aurora y Mulan habían seguido a Emma y a Snow, dado que no sabían qué más podían hacer o a donde ir. Se sentían extrañas y confusas en aquel mundo. Ruby, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, les había asegurado que estaban a salvo y que confiaran en ella, que se encargaría de ellas hasta que Snow y Emma pudieran hacerlo. Ambas recién llegadas fueron examinadas de arriba a abajo. Lo cierto era que nadie sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellas.

\- De momento, señoritas, deberían cambiarse de ropa - dijo Rumpelstitskin, rompiendo al fin el silencio - Lamento decir que los vestidos de princesa y las armaduras pasaron de moda hace un par de siglos.

Ante la mirada asesina de ambas jóvenes, Belle decidió intervenir.

\- Seguro que entre Ruby y podemos encontraros algo - se apresuró a tomarlas del brazo y llevarlas hacia fuera. Aurora miró a Ruby de arriba a abajo e hizo un gesto como de "yo esa ropa no me la pongo ni muerta" - O a lo mejor podemos apañarnos con mi vestuario.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo el mio? - protestó Ruby, saliendo detrás de ellas.

Ya solos, Regina y Rumpel intercambiaron una mirada.

\- ¿Qué opinas?

\- Hay algo extraño en esa princesita - Rumpel se encogió de hombros - Voy a esperar a Belle en casa. Aquí ya no hay nada que me interese.

\- Yo... creo que voy a esperar un poco. Me gustaría despedirme de Henry.

Ruby entró en la tienda del señor Gold (sintiendo un ligero escalofrío, dicho sea de paso) y encontró a Aurora, que ya había cambiado sus ropas de princesa por un vestido de color lavanda, curioseando las vitrinas.

\- Hay muchos objetos extraños aquí - comentó la princesa.

\- Sí... Gold es conocido por tener acceso a todo tipo de cosas... literalmente. No me extrañaría que tenga a Walt Disney congelado en la nevera.

\- A... ¿quién?

\- No, nada. Oye, ¿dónde está... como se llame? Tu amiga, o compañera, o lo que sea.

\- ¿Mulán? Está dentro, con esa chica

\- Belle.

\- Sí. Es una persona muy amable.

\- Sí, si que lo es. Demasiado, creo yo...

\- Creo que tenían un pequeño problema de vestuario. Me parece que a Mulan no le gustan mucho las ropas de mujer.

\- Ya. Por cierto, ¿tú eres...?

\- Aurora. La princesa Aurora.

\- Ruby. O Red, como prefieras. Pero aquí suelen llamarme Ruby.

Por fin reaparecieron Mulán y Belle. Habían tenido una auténtica crisis de vestuario, que finalmente se había solucionado con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra.

\- Vaaaya, menudo cambio - comentó Ruby, ligeramente impresionada. Vestida con ropa femenina, Mulan resultaba una chica de lo más atractiva.

\- ¿Una taza de te? - ofreció Belle, sirviendo el que habia puesto a calentar nada más entrar.

\- No quiero te, ¡quiero saber dónde estamos! - replicó Mulan, enfadada.

Belle suspiró. Había intentado encontrar la forma de explicarles todo lo ocurrido, pero no se le ocurría cómo.

\- Estais en Storybrook - la tetera casi se fue al suelo ante la brusquedad de Ruby. Aunque en cierto modo, puede que lo mejor fuese ser directas.

\- ¿Qué reino es este?

\- No es ningún reino. Es una ciudad. Estamos en Maine, Estados Unidos.

Por las caras que ponían, Mulan y Aurora estaban completamente perdidas.

\- Será mejor que os senteis...

Costó un buen rato, pero al final, entre Ruby y Belle pudieron explicar lo mejor posible la situación en la que se encontraban. A pesar de los esfuerzos de ambas, había muchas cosas que eran difíciles de comprender.

\- A ver si lo he entendido todo. Estamos en un mundo en el que supuestamente no hay magia, al que todos llegasteis por medio de una maldición de la que no se sabe cómo nosotras escapamos. Pasasteis veintiocho años aqui sin saber quienes erais, hasta que llegó Emma y rompió la maldición. Luego ella y Snow, o Mary Margaret, fueron arrastradas a nuestro mundo, donde las encontramos. Ahora hemos vuelto a este otro mundo donde estais todos, incluidos los dos culpables de la maldición - resumió Mulan finalmente.

\- Sí, más o menos es eso.

\- ¿Y pretendeis que nos quedemos aquí sentadas? ¡Aurora, nos vamos! ¿Dónde está mi espada?

Las palmas de Belle y Ruby se encontraron con sus respectivas frentes.

\- En realidad, Mulan, creo que deberiamos quedarnos aqui - respondió Aurora, mordisqueando una galleta de canela y chocolate.

Mulan la miró como si fuese un troll haciendo guirnaldas de flores.

\- ¿Qué? Aurora, ¿tú has estado escuchando? ¡Estamos en un mundo desconocido, en un pueblo controlado por la persona que destruyó nuestro hogar, en la tienda de quien se la dio!

\- Ya. Pero no sabemos cómo volver. Y aunque lo supieramos, no podríamos enfrentarnos a Cora solas, ¿no? Creo que lo mejor es quedarnos aquí, y ver qué podemos hacer.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Phillip?

\- Él está bien donde lo dejamos. Tampoco tenemos forma de salvarle, por el momento, así que...

Mulan parecia estar en algun punto entre sufrir un colapso nervioso y cometer un homicidio. Si algo salvo a Aurora, fue la entrada de Rumpelstitskin. Había dado un rodeo deliberado para conceder algo de tiempo a las chicas, pero ya era hora de regresar a la que, después de todo, era su tienda. Además, algo raro pasaba y no quería dejar a Belle sola.

\- Parece que los ánimos ya están más calmados - anunció - La Abuelita y su ballesta han enviado a todo el mundo a casa, nuestra familia real está reunida al fin... Un largo dia que ha terminado bien.

\- Erm... deberíamos irnos a descansar - captando la indirecta, Ruby hizo un gesto a Mulan y Aurora para que la siguieran - Vamos, mi abuela regenta un hostal, allí podréis quedaros.

\- ¿Qué relación hay entre esos dos? - preguntó Aurora en cuando pusieron los pies en la calle.

\- Una que no debería existir - suspiró Ruby. Sabía que Belle estaba segura si Rumpel andaba cerca, pero eso no evitaba que prefiriera que su amiga saliera con otro. Cualquier otro.

Tras cerrar la puerta con llave, Rumpel rodeó la cintura de Belle. De repente la joven parecía especialmente agotada. Ambos se dirigieron hacia su casa, deseando meterse en la cama.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

Belle lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo le preocupaba. Y Rumpel la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ella no pararía hasta averiguarlo.

\- Algo no termina de encajar - respondió, buscando palabras para explicarlo sin alarmarla demasiado - Es… me ha parecido demasiado fácil. Y hay algo extraño en esa princesita.

\- Sí… parecía demasiado tranquila. Tal vez esté en shock o algo así. A lo mejor deberíamos avisar a Archie…

\- Tal vez… aunque no creo que sea eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es pronto para elaborar teorías, dearie. Dame algo de tiempo…

No se molestó en añadir que no se preocupara. A él no le gustaba mentirle y ella sabía perfectamente que algo no andaba bien.

* * *

**N/A:**

Uf, espero que este primer capitulo (que me lo he currado aunque no lo parezca) os haya gustado :) El título del fic no es muy bueno, pero nunca se me ha dado bien poner nombre a las cosas, así que...

Quisiera aprovechar para agradecer la ayuda de dos amigas mias, especialmente de Bonny, sin la cual este fic sería mucho peor.

Sugerencias, comentarios y sartenazos son bien recibidos!


	2. Chapter 2

** We Are Back **

**-Capítulo 02-**

A pesar del alivio generalizado, pocos durmieron bien esa noche. Tras alojar a Aurora y Mulan, Ruby se retiró a su propia habitación. Presentía que se avecinaban días largos. Para colmo, se acercaba la maldita luna llena. Y su instinto le decía que, a pesar de la vuelta de Snow y Emma, aún quedaba mucho que hacer. Bueno, su instinto, y la presencia de aquellas dos. Y encima, lo ocurrido parecía haber unido mucho más a Rumpel y Belle.

Cuando Charming fue hechizado, Ruby y Belle fueron las primeras en saberlo. Belle había corrido junto a Rumpel, para prestarle su apoyo, mientras que Ruby se encargó de mantener la ciudad en calma, como buenamente pudo. Al principio se dijo simplemente que estaban trabajando en una forma para recuperar a las desaparecidas. Que Regina y Gold fuesen los que llevaban la batuta no fue bien recibido, pero la presencia de Henry y Belle sirvieron como garantía ante los muchos amigos y partidarios de la real pareja y su hija de que nada malo ocurriría. Día a dia, Ruby fue testigo de cómo aquello reforzaba los sentimientos de Belle. No sólo pasaban el dia juntos, sino también las noches. Ruby había intentado por todos los medios sacar a Gold de la cabeza de Belle, pero había resultado imposible: lo tenía grabado en lo más profundo de su alma. De hecho, Ruby estaba segura de que la relación era bastante más profunda de lo que aparentaba. Pero no estaba segura de si quería preguntar.

A un par de puertas de distancia, una atónita Mulan observaba cómo Aurora dormía plácidamente. De hecho, desde que despertó de la maldición, no la había visto dormir tan tranquila. La princesa había caído redonda, apenas unos segundos después de que su cabeza tocara la almohada. La guerrera, por el contrario, ni siquiera se había metido en la cama. Se encontraba en un mundo extraño, rodeada de gente extraña, vestida con ropa extraña. A partir de ahora tendría que jugar con unas reglas que desconocía. Y Phillip… estaba lejos, sin duda. Si existía alguna posibilidad de salvarle, ahora era mucho más remota. ¿Cómo podía Aurora dormir tranquilamente?

Sin embargo, la princesa no era la única que había recuperado el sueño: también Henry dormía apaciblemente. El reencuentro había sido muy emotivo para toda la familia, y si físicamente estaban agotados, emocionalmente quedaron destrozados, pero felices. Habían sido días muy intensos para todos, y al niño le afectaron más que a nadie. Superada la emoción del momento, se había quedado dormido poco a poco. Charming lo llevó hasta la cama, con cuidado de no despertarle, y Emma lo arropó con mimo. En sueños, el crío murmuró su nombre y la tomó de la mano. Emocionada, Emma se acomodó junto a él. Snow contemplaba la imagen desde la puerta. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por haber podido tener un momento similar junto a su hija. Al menos ellos podían tenerlo.

También Regina hubiera dado un brazo por estar en el lugar de Emma. Se sentía desplazada, excluida. Sabía desde el primer momento que Henry saltaría a los brazos de su madre, pero, aun así, no estaba preparada para la puñalada que sintió en el corazón. Intentó despedirse de Henry, pero el pequeño estaba tan pendiente de su madre biológica y de su abuela que apenas escuchó las palabras de Regina. Un simple "hasta luego" fue lo que recibió. Emma sí reparó en su presencia y, abrazada al hijo de ambas, le susurró un sincero gracias. Aquella fue otra puñalada, pero más dulce. En una ocasión, alguien le había dicho que ver a la persona amada feliz lejos de uno es al mismo tiempo la mayor de las alegrías y la peor de las penas, que el corazón no sabía si reír o llorar. Ahora lo entendía.

Tras todos los eventos, por fin Belle y Rumpelstitskin pudieron tener unos minutos a solas. Él se dedicó a contemplarla mientras la veía recoger la ropa que había quedado desperdigada tras el cambio de vestuario de Mulan y Aurora. La había echado de menos. A pesar de que se habían acercado en los últimos días, lo cierto era que él seguía manteniendo distancia. Había hecho cosas que no le gustarían. Tendría que hacer cosas que no le gustarían. Y, sobretodo, tenía que protegerla, a costa de lo que fuera. Aunque fuera a costa de su propio corazón.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Tres palabras. Tres malditas palabras. El efecto que esas palabras producían en él debía de ser muy parecido a lo que se sentía cuando a uno le arrancaban el corazón.

\- ¿Sobre qué,  _dearie_?

\- El regreso de Emma y Snow.

\- Un final feliz.

\- ¿Y planeado? - los ojos de Belle se clavaron en los de Rumpel - Dime la verdad, Rumpel. ¿La vuelta de Snow y Emma… fue tal y como estaba planeado?

\- Bueno, planeamos traer de vuelta dos, no a cuatro - un leve destello en aquellos ojos claros capaces de leer su alma le indicaron que no era momento de jugar con las palabras - No, no era el plan - reconoció, al fin.

\- ¿Cuál era el plan?

Rumpelstitskin guardó silencio durante unos segundos. ¿Debía contarle la verdad? Probablemente, no le gustaría. Se enfadaría. Aquello la podía alejar… pero, por otro lado, ¿no era eso lo que quería? ¿Asustarla, enfurecerla, hacer lo que fuera para alejarla lo suficiente como para que fuera feliz con otra persona?

\- El plan era matar a cualquier que atravesara el portal.

En honor a la verdad, Belle esperaba aquella respuesta.

\- Pero no lo hicisteis.

\- No. Regina cambió de opinión. Por Henry.

\- Si yo hubiera estado allí, si yo hubiese conocido tu plan y te hubiese pedido que no lo hicieras… ¿lo habrías hecho? ¿Lo habrías llevado a cabo a pesar de mi petición?

\- Sin duda. Ni estaba ni estoy dispuesto a correr el menor riesgo. No si es tu vida lo que está en juego. Eres lo más importante de mi vida, Belle, lo mejor que tengo. No me importa tenerte lejos. No me importa que hagas tu vida al margen de la mía. Pero no podría soportar que te pasara algo. No podría soportar tu muerte. Tu vida y tu felicidad es lo que más me importa.

\- Y tu hijo - añadió ella.

\- Y mi hijo, sí. Pero a él ya lo perdí y cada paso que doy para intentar encontrarle parece alejarme aún más. No quiero cometer el mismo error contigo.

\- Y prefieres dejarme marchar.

\- Prefiero obligarte a que te marches.

\- Pues me temo que en eso también has fallado.

Ante la sorpresa de Rumpel, Belle le rodeó con los brazos y le besó. Un beso tierno, cálido, que precipitó un cálido torrente en el interior de Rumpel.

\- No voy a alejarme de ti, Rumpelstitskin - susurró ella, a escasos milímetros de su rostro - No vas a conseguir echarme de tu vida. Voy a quedarme a tu lado. Vamos a vencer a Cora. Vamos a encontrar a Bae. Y vamos a ser felices.

Él la rodeó con los brazos, emocionado como nunca lo había estado. Podía sentir la seguridad, la sinceridad, el calor de aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó - No he cambiado. No soy…

\- ¿Bueno? - Belle sonrió - Bueno y malo son concepciones de la realidad, no realidad en sí misma. Lo que yo esperaba de ti no era que te comportaras como un héroe, sino que fueras sincero conmigo. Hay y habrá muchas cosas que no me gusten. También que no te gusten a ti. Pero no debemos ocultarlas, sino compartirlas. Porque yo te quiero, Rumpelstitskin, con todas tus cosas buenas y todas tus cosas malas. No espero de ti que hagas lo que sea bueno. Espero que hagas lo que es correcto. Y, bien mirado,  _dearie_ , hasta hoy en eso no has fallado.

* * *

 **N/A:**  ¡Perdón por el retraso! La verdad es que lleva días escrito, pero entre unas cosas y otras, siempre aplazaba la publicación. Gracias de nuevo a Bonny por revisarlo y muchísimas gracias a las cuatro lectoras que se han tomado la molestia de escribirme :D


	3. Chapter 3

**We Are Back**

**-Capítulo 03-**

La luz del sol llegó demasiado pronto a Storybrooke. Sus habitantes más conocidos hubiesen preferido que se retrasara un par de horas más.

La única que se alegró de que la noche terminara fue la señora alcaldesa. Había pasado la noche llorando sobre la almohada del que aún consideraba su hijo. Porque, por más que el chico prefiriese a su madre biológica, por más que esta se lo hubiera llevado… Henry siempre sería su hijo.

* * *

Henry fue el primero en despertarse en casa de Snow. Sacudió el hombro de su madre, que había dormido junto a él.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- ¿Eh? - por un momento, Emma no supo donde estaba. Su cerebro se reorganizó de pronto - ¡Henry! ¡Estás despierto! ¿Estás bien, pasa algo?

\- No… sólo me ha extrañado encontrarte aquí

\- Oh… perdona… yo… quería estar contigo

\- No te disculpes - el chico esbozó una amplia sonrisa - Me encanta que hayamos pasado la noche juntos. ¿Despertamos a los demás y desayunamos?

\- Claro

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Snow, donde tanto ella como Charming se habían retirado tras observar a Emma y a Henry dormir durante un rato. No parecía haber signos de movimiento en la habitación. Seguramente, seguirían dormidos. Con cuidado, Emma abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

\- ¿Hola? Hora de desay… ¡oh, dios! - los que se supone que eran sus padres estaban tendidos en la cama, profundamente dormidos… y completamente desnudos. Las sábanas, revueltas, y medio caídas, apenas cubrían los cuerpos enredados de los durmientes. La ropa desperdigada por el suelo terminaba de explicar una escena que Emma prefería no imaginar. Cerró la puerta y empujó a Henry - Vamos, chico, veamos si en Granny's nos dan de comer.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con los abuelos?

La palabra "abuelos" provocó un escalofrío en Emma.

\- Ellos… han tenido una noche muy larga y aún están muy cansados. Les dejamos una nota y que vengan más tarde…

* * *

El dormitorio de la feliz pareja no era el único con ropa desperdigada. También el de cierto señor oscuro parecía una parada del rastro.

Rumpelstitskin no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Belle, su amada Belle… durmiendo entre sus brazos. En algún momento durante la noche, la joven se había ovillado junto a él y había acomodado su cuerpo de tal manera que parecía un gatito durmiendo plácidamente junto al fuego. Podía notar su calor, su olor, la suavidad de su piel… cosas que jamás pensó que tendría y que la noche anterior ella le había entregado sin reservas. La acarició con ternura, con cuidado de no despertarla. Quería congelar el tiempo (posiblemente, podría hacerlo si se lo propusiera) en ese instante, quería evitar que terminara. Pero también quería que se despertara, quería oír su voz y su risa, ver esos ojos que iluminaban su mundo y sentir sus labios, su cuerpo, como los había sentido la noche anterior.

Lentamente, Belle abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó uno con la mano, como haría un gato. Esbozó una sonrisa soñolienta, a juego con la tierna sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del hombre al que amaba.

\- …nosías - murmuró, con la voz entrecortada de los que aún no se han despertado del todo. La sonrisa de Rumpel se ensanchó - ¿qué pasa?

\- Pareces un gato

\- ¿Un gato? - estirándose ligeramente, depositó un beso tras su oreja

\- Sí. Una gatita dulce, dormilona… y sexy

\- Mmmrrr miau

Belle se arrastró hasta estar encima de él y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus labios. Rumpelstitskin juraría que estaba ronroneando.

\- Déjalo, minina - pidió entre risas - Es hora de desayunar…

\- Mmm, yo prefiero esto…

* * *

Granny's estaba bastante animado. La tensión por la desaparición de Emma y Snow se había esfumado y la clientela habitual lo celebraba con café y huevos revueltos. Ruby llevó una gigantesca pila de tortitas, cuatro siropes distintos y nata a una mesa donde aguardaban Emma, Henry, Aurora y Mulan. Los cuatro tenían una taza de chocolate bien caliente.

\- Uf - suspiró Ruby, dejándose caer junto a Emma - La abuelita me ha dado permiso para desayunar con vosotros, no vaya a darme una pájara o algo. Llevamos trabajando desde primera hora y la única pausa que he hecho ha sido para ir a buscar a estas dos - comentó, señalando a Aurora y Mulan. La primera parecía disfrutar del chocolate, la segunda apenas lo había probado.

\- ¿Cómo dices que se llama esto? - preguntó la guerra

\- Chocolate - respondió Emma, acompañando un sorbo de su taza con una aspirina. Ruby empezó a distribuir las tortitas - Chocolate caliente. Se puede tomar en muchos formatos, pero este es de los mejores.

\- Está rico - comentó Aurora, que, aparentemente, seguía con la cabeza en las nubes

\- Prueba las tortitas - recomendó Henry - con sirope de fresa están riquísimas

\- ¿Qué de fresa? - Mulan no conseguía relajarse. Todo en aquel mundo era extraño, incluso la comida. Pero parecía que Emma disfrutaba de esas cosas redondas que había untado con un líquido dorado. Además, dejaba que su hijo las tomara con un líquido similar, pero rojizo. Debía de ser comestible, aunque no lo pareciera

\- Sirope - repitió Ruby, sirviéndose una generosa cantidad - He traido de fresa, de caramelo, de chocolate y de arce. Y esto de aquí es nata, con las tortitas está buenísima

\- ¡Y con cualquier cosa! - la alegre voz de Snow las saludó. Charming cogió un par de sillas y las añadió a la ya abarrotada mesa - La nata mejora casi cualquier plato.

Emma se atragantó. Su mente relacionó la nata con la escena de por la mañana… y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de cambiar el chocolate caliente por algo de alta graduación. Snow y Charming estaban radiantes, como si el sol iluminara su rostro desde dentro… como unos recién casados. Ambos se unieron al grupo y se sirvieron su ración de tortitas.

\- ¿Por qué no nos habeis despertado? - preguntó Charming

\- Emma… mamá pensó que era mejor dejaros dormir - respondió Henry, encogiéndose de hombros. La pareja, intuyendo que Emma había visto más de lo que debería, intercambió una mirada y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Os acostasteis tarde? - preguntó Ruby, con segundas intenciones

\- ¿Y vosotras qué tal habeis pasado la noche? - preguntó Emma a Mulan y Aurora, abruptamente, deseando cambiar de tema a cualquier precio.

\- Yo he dormido como un bebé - respondió Aurora, sirviéndose más sirope - Las camas de este mundo son muy cómodas… claro que cualquier cosa es mejor que dormir en el suelo - la princesa se encogió de hombros

Mulan intercambió una mirada con Emma. Los demás parecían demasiado centrados en el desayuno y en la compañía para reparar en la actitud despreocupada de Aurora… pero Emma, como Mulan, había notado algo raro.

\- ¡Ay! - exclamó Snow, de repente - Henry, vamos, ¡llegamos tarde a clase!

\- ¿A clase? ¿Tenemos que ir a clase?

\- ¡Pues claro! La educación es lo más importante. Además no podemos parar nuestras vidas eternamente. Bastantes clases nos hemos perdido los dos… ¡y me muero de ganas de ver a tus compañeros!

Snow dio un beso a su marido y a su hija (quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse) y cogió a Henry de la mano. Ambos salieron, saludando a su paso a cuantos conocidos encontraron. Para Snow no había nada mejor que retomar aquel trabajo que tanto le gustaba, esta vez sabiendo que su alumno favorito era su nieto. Sentía que por fin había recuperado su vida, que por fin podía ser feliz con aquellos a los que amaba. Habían esquivado a Cora, habían logrado una especie de tregua con Regina y Rumpelstitskin y se habían reunido por fin. Incluso el clima, con un bonito cielo azul brillante, salpicado de esponjosas nubes blancas y con un sol radiante, parecía estar de su parte. Definitivamente, las cosas marchaban bien.

* * *

\- ¿Te preocupa algo?

Rumpelstitskin acarició las manos de Belle, que le había abrazado por la espalda. Tras disfrutar de un delicioso desayuno que él le había llevado a la cama, había conseguido convencerla para levantarse y seguir con su día a día. Acababan de abrir la tienda y Belle estaba a punto de dirigirse a su biblioteca. Habían acordado comer juntos en Granny's. La joven remoloneaba, con poca gana de separarse. Romper las barreras de su amado había resultado mucho más gratificante de lo que había imaginado y ahora sólo era capaz de pensar en volver a perderse entre sus brazos.

La pareja vio salir a Snow y Henry de Granny's. Parecían a punto de echarse a saltar y cantar. Belle, aún sin ver su rostro, sabía que Rumpel había fruncido el ceño ligeramente, como hacía cuando alguna pieza no acababa de encajarle.

\- Todo es… demasiado perfecto - comentó él. Había pasado demasiado tiempo escondiéndole cosas, y tras la noche anterior se dio cuenta de lo mucho que aquello le agotaba… y de lo reconfortante que era compartir con alguien sus preocupaciones - Mira a tu alrededor. Parece que estemos en el final de una película Disney… salvo por el hecho de que tenemos dos visitantes que no esperábamos y que no sabemos qué estará haciendo Cora.

\- Cora no ha llegado hasta aquí. Habéis sellado el portal, no tiene medios para venir…

\- Dearie, si en algo es experta Cora es en conseguir sus objetivos. Es una mujer paciente, no le importa esperar para obtener su momento. Y no suele dejar nada al azar. Si no tiene un plan B, puedes estar segura de que lo está buscando en este mismo instante.

\- Mmmm… - Belle le besó en la base del cuello - Eso me recuerda a alguien…


	4. Chapter 4

**We Are Back**

**-Capítulo 04-**

Emma entró en Granny's, sin aliento. Había recibido un mensaje de Snow diciéndole que se reuniera allí con ella para tratar un asunto a vida o muerte. Teniendo en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos, salió de la comisaria tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas.

\- Ya estoy aquí - se dejó caer en un taburete junto a Snow - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Necesitas un vestido - anunció Snow, tranquilamente, sin soltar su taza de chocolate

Emma tuvo el impulso de dispararle.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que necesitas un vestido

\- ¿Me llamas hablando de una emergencia a vida o muerte y la dichosa emergencia es un maldito vestido?

\- No es "un maldito vestido", cielo. Es EL vestido. Tu vestido. Tu primer vestido de princesa.

Si en ese momento hubiesen entrado media docena de elefantes rosas bailando la conga, Emma no se hubiese quedado tan shockeada.

\- Mi vestido de… ¿qué?

Ruby, riendo, le enseño un panfleto de los muchos que se habían repartido durante el dia.

**Baile de Máscaras**

Viernes a partir de las 20h

Lugar: Salón de Fiestas y Eventos "Enchanted"

Todos los habitantes de SB están invitados

(se recomienda ir con pareja)

\- ¿Un baile? ¿De qué va todo esto?

\- Ha sido idea tu madr… de Snow - explicó Ruby - Se ha empeñado en celebrar vuestro regreso… al estilo Fairytale.

\- No os imaginais lo que extraño esos bailes… con sus vestidos, sus joyas… todo lleno de flores preciosas y parejas bailando al son de un vals…

\- Ya. Muy bonito todo. Muy Disney. Pero yo paso

\- Pero… Emma…

\- Mira, tú serás Snow White, estarás acostumbrada a vestidos y bailes… pero yo… yo soy… Emma. No soy una princesa. Ese baile… no es para mí.

Emma se levantó y se fue. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de bailes. Ni siquiera fue al del instituto. Simplemente, no eran para ella. Eran para las chicas bonitas y enamoradas. Eran para princesas… y ella no era una princesa.

\- Tranquila, Snow, seguro que cambia de opinión - intentó consolarla Ruby

* * *

Emma caminada sin rumbo, intentando apartar el maldito baile de su cabeza. A pesar de que no quería ir, no podía dejar de pensar en ello… y en la cara de Snow al oir su negativa. Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien giraba la misma esquina que ella.

\- ¡Auch!

Sin saber cómo, estaba en el suelo, enredada con Belle.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó, levantándose y tendiendo una mano - Perdona… estaba pensando en… algo.

\- No me lo digas - la bibliotecaria arregló su vestido y recogió su bolso - ¿El baile?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Nadie habla de otra cosa. De hecho, iba a buscar mi vestido ahora mismo.

\- ¿Vas a ir al baile?

\- Rumpelstitskin me lo pidió anoche - Belle esbozó una sonrisa enamorada. Emma intentó apartar cierta imagen de su mente.

\- Ya. Pues yo no pienso ir.

Belle la miró, confusa.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no soy una maldita princesa!

Belle la miró, con la misma mirada que le ponía a Rumpelstitskin cuando tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta de algo obvio.

\- Eres una maldita princesa - antes de que Emma pudiera replicar, se explicó - Eres la hija de Snow, que es la única princesa aquí por sangre. Las demás tuvieron que casarse. Tus padres eran príncipes por derecho de nacimiento, y tú también lo eres, te guste o no.

\- Vale, aceptemos que soy una princesa - Emma suspiró, dándose cuenta de que Belle tenía razón, aunque no le hacía la más mínima gracia - Pero… esos bailes no son para mí.

\- Ese baile se está haciendo para ti. Snow lo ha organizado por ti. Ha puesto muchísimo esfuerzo y toda su ilusión.

\- Pues lo siento por ella, pero no pienso ir. Debería haberme preguntado… no me gustan esas cosas. Hacen que me sienta… incómoda. Fuera de lugar.

\- Ya… ¿y no has pensado en lo que pueda sentir ella?

De repente, Emma recordó la escena ocurrida en la que debería haber sido su habitación. Aquella habitación preparada para acoger un bebé amado que había quedado destrozada por la maldición. Aquella habitación donde Snow, su madre, tenía pensado enseñarle a hablar, ayudarle a dar sus primeros pasos… y vestirla para su primer baile. Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era aquello para Snow. Ella misma hubiese querido hacer tantas cosas con Henry… Miró a Belle, sin saber qué contestar… pero no hizo falta que dijera nada. Belle sabía leer el interior de las personas.

\- Hazlo por ella, Emma. Por ella y por Charming. Por vosotros tres. Os arrebataron una vida y merecéis tener aunque sea un pedazo de ella - la tomó del brazo y la obligó a caminar - Venga, vamos a buscar un vestido bonito para ti.

* * *

\- ¿El vestido te lo estás probando o lo estás cosiendo? - Belle puso los ojos en blanco. Era el octavo vestido que Emma se probaba y la octava vez que estaba a punto de entrar al probador a sacarla a rastras.

\- ¡Estás loca si crees que voy a llevar esto! ¡Si ni siquiera sé cómo entrar dentro! - protestó Emma, desde dentro.

\- Por favor, estese quieta y deje que yo la ayude - rogó la pobre dependienta que las atendía, intentando conseguir que Emma se dejara vestir

En ese momento, Belle escuchó un murmullo de voces. Otra dependienta se acercaba, aconsejando a dos clientas… dos clientas cuyas voces le resultaban familiares.

\- Verás cómo te animas cuando nos probemos un par de estos preciosos trajes

\- No sé, Ruby… después de lo de Emma, ya no me hace tanta ilusión el baile…

Belle se acercó corriendo. Snow y Ruby la miraron sorprendidas, pero la bibliotecaria, con un guiño travieso, se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio, y las condujo hasta el probador donde estaba Emma. Les indicó con un gesto que se escondieran un poco tras una cortina decorativa y llamó a la puerta del probador.

\- ¡Vamos, sal! ¡Deja que te vea! ¡Seguro que con esté no estás tan mal!

A regañadientes, Emma salió del probador. Llevaba un precioso vestido blanco, con corpiño bordado en pedrería y falda imitando plumas blancas.

\- Pareces toda una princesa - la alabó Belle, sonriendo.

\- ¡Parezco un pato! - protestó Emma. Lo cierto era que encontraba que el vestido era precioso… pero seguía sin creer que ella pudiera hacerle justicia.

\- Pareces un cisne. Un hermoso cisne…

Emma casi se cae de los tacones al oir la voz de Snow. Ésta y Ruby salieron de la cortina tras la que habían estado mirando. Snow estaba a punto de llorar de emoción al ver a su hija.

\- Emma… estás preciosa…

La aludida sintió arder sus mejillas.

\- Yo… siento lo de antes… no pensé…

Snow la abrazó, acallándola.

\- Tranquila, mi niña.

Belle cogió a Ruby del brazo.

\- Venga, vamos. Que ellas tengan su momento madre-hija mientras nosotras nos buscamos algo para ponernos…

\- No, si ya da igual lo que llevemos. Dudo que podamos competir con Emma…

* * *

Mientras las chicas se probaban vesitdos, zapatos y perfumes, otros disfrutan de un olor mucho más sencillo y, a la vez, intenso: el olor del mar.

Los tripulantes de un barco fantasma, solo visible para aquellos que conocieran su existencia, contemplaron el perfil de Storybrooke emergiendo entre la niebla, arrulados por el sonido de las olas.

Hook esbozó una sonrisa. Su venganza se avecinaba y, gracias a la intervención de la dama que le acompañaba, sería inmensamente placentera.

\- Te veo contento, capitán

\- ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Mi momento se acerca… y el tuyo también. Supongo que también estarás feliz.

\- Impaciente más bien - Cora acarició la rosa marchita que llevaba en sus manos - Hace mucho que no veo a mi querida hija…

\- Seguro que te recibe con los brazos abiertos

\- No soy la única a la que le espera una cálida bienvenida

Poco a poco, el barco se acercaba al puerto. Nadie en Storybrooke esperaba su llegada. Si tenían cuidado, podrían hacerse con el control del pueblo y obtener sus respectivas revanchas sin apenas esfuerzos. Coger a todos por sorpresa… sin duda, un gran golpe.

Hook no estaba seguro de cuáles eran las intenciones de Cora. Tampoco le importaban mucho, mientras no le afectaran directamente. Él no era su subordinado, sino su aliado. Una alianza que estaba próxima a su fin, esperaba (no le gustaba tener que bailar al ritmo que otros marcaban) Al fin y al cabo, lo que hubiera entre Cora y su hija no le atañía. El iba a cazar a un cocodrilo. A hacerle sufrir. A arrancarle el corazón… y tenía todos los medios necesarios para ello. Después… ya se vería. Tal vez volviera a su mundo… o tal vez decidiera quedarse. A pesar de la tendencia a recurrir a él en momentos desesperados, estaba seguro de que nadie lloraría durante mucho tiempo al cocodrilo. En todo caso, aquella joven, si es que aún vivía… pero a estas alturas, probablemente ni siquiera ella quisiera saber nada de él. Hasta era posible que lo acabasen considerando una especie de héroe… Pero tenía que actuar con cautela. Un paso en falso y todos sus planes se irían por la borda.

\- Ahora vuelvo - indicó a Cora - debo hacer algunos preparativos. Asegúrate de que el barco sigue en línea recta y avísame si hay corriente o cambia el viento

\- Tranquilo. Creo que puedo controlarlo todo. Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer…

Hook no había revelado todos sus planes, pero Cora no era tonta. Sabía que tenía algo grande reservado para ese cocodrilo al que tanto perseguía. Le gustaba el capitán, en cierto sentido. Era un hombre pasional, de los que persiguen su objetivo al fin del mundo si es necesario. Aquello era conveniente para sus planes, pues había encontrado un buen aliado. Pero mejor que el piratilla no se hiciera especiales ilusiones. Ella tenía un objetivo muy claro en mente, y si él osaba interponerse (no le había pasado desapercibida su predilección por cierta rubia que podía llegar a ponerla en jaque), no dudaría en acabar también con él.

El capitán bajó a la bodega del barco. Había despedido a casi toda la tripulación. Sólo quedaba su marinero más fiel… y un invitado muy especial.

\- ¿Cómo sigue nuestro amigo? - preguntó al fiel Smee, que hacía guardia ante la puerta de un pequeño camarote

\- Como usted le dejó, capitán

Hook sonrió y entró en el camarote.

\- Casi hemos llegado - anunció, sentándose sobre un catre y sacudiendo un bulto de tamaño medio.

\- ¿Eh? ¿ya?

\- Sí, Peter. Ya casi hemos llegado.

El niño se incorporó, frotándose los ojos.

\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

\- No podré descansar hasta que lo haga…

\- La venganza nunca es una buena opción.

\- Lo sé… pero este será mi último gran acto. Como te prometí.

* * *

** Extra **

_Mientras repasaba el capítulo y respondia los reviews, se me ha ocurrido esto… no encaja dentro del capítulo, así que lo dejamos como escena eliminada del DVD :P_

Belle canturreaba distraidamente, mientras colocaba libros en sus respectivas estanterías. Sacar, pasar el plumero y volver a colocar sus libros era casi un mantra para ella, la abstraía completamente. A veces lo hacía simplemente para estar ocupada y no pensar.

No se daba cuenta de que, cuando se concentraba de esa manera, se ponía a canturrear melodías sencillas. Quien si lo había notado era Rumpelstitskin. Había ido a la biblioteca con la excusa de devolver algunos libros. Al no encontrar a Belle en el mostrador, se deslizó como un gato entre las estanterías. Le gustaba verla realizar pequeñas tareas. Le gustaba mirarla, en general.

La joven dio un respingo cuando, al alzar la vista, se encontró a Rumpel, a unos metros, mirándola con su amago de sonrisa característico.

\- ¡Rumpel!

\- Dearie - la saludó, divertido por su sorpresa. Parecía una niña pillada haciendo una travesura - Sólo venía a devolver los libros que me llevé el otro dia.

\- ¿Eh?... ohm… claro. Los libros - Belle dejó los volúmenes que tenía entre manos en el primer hueco que encontró. Intentó serenarse mientras ambos caminaban hacia el escritorio - ¿Te han gustado?

\- Me han encantado. ¿Alguna otra recomendación que hacerme?

Belle lo pensó unos segundos y le pidió que esperara. Mientras ella buscaba algo que llevarle, él se entretuvo mirando los folletos que había en el mostrador. Uno de los montones captó su atención. Cogió un bolígrafo y garabateó algo en uno de los folletos. Luego lo introdujo en uno de los libros que acababa de dejar sobre el mostrador, justo a tiempo de evitar que Belle le viera.

\- Creo que éste te gustará - comentó Belle, pasando el libro y la tarjeta de Rumpel por el escáner - Cuenta la historia de los Borgia desde el punto de vista de Sancha de Aragón. Tiene algunas escenas bastante fuertes… ya sabes cómo era esa familia.

\- Me hago una idea.

\- ¿Algo más?

\- No, dearie, eso es todo… por el momento. Si me disculpas, tengo algunos asuntos que atender.

Belle dejó escapar un suspiro mientras le veía marchar. Había esperado que la invitara al baile… pero por lo visto Rumpelstitskin no tenía ninguna intención de ir. Desanimada, cogió los libros para escanearlos y devolverlos a su lugar. De uno de ellos resbaló un folleto.

**Baile de Máscaras**

Viernes a partir de las 20h

Lugar: Salón de Fiestas y Eventos "Enchanted"

Todos los habitantes de SB están invitados

(se recomienda ir con pareja)

_Dearie, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme? R._


	5. Chapter 5

**We Are Back**

**-Capítulo 05-**

Emma se asomó por detrás de la columna, intentando encontrar a Snow entre la multitud. La cantidad de gente, la decoración, el tipo de trajes (todos inspirados en príncipes y princesas) y el hecho de que todo el mundo llevara máscaras contribuían a que pudiera escabullirse… pero también dificultaban que pudiera localizar a Snow… a quien intentaba evitar a toda costa.

Tampoco era necesario que se preocupara tanto. Snow, aunque deseaba disfrutar de la compañía de su hija, estaba demasiado ocupada siendo saludada por el resto de invitados. Todos parecían querer pararse a hablar con ella. No había podido dar dos pasos sin ser interceptada… pero de alguna manera había sido separada de Charming, que estaba a unos diez metros, asediado por una corte de damas.

\- Mis disculpas, caballeros, pero esta ovejita y yo tenemos que rescatar un pastor alemán y cazar un cisne - tras la máscara de inspiración lobuna, Snow reconoció a Ruby, quien la cogió del brazo y la apartó del grupo de "príncipes" que la acosaba.

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Para eso estamos las amigas. Una fiesta magnífica, ¿verdad?

\- Maravillosa. Tal y como las recordaba

\- Si… y parece que David disfruta tanto como entonces - Ruby ahogó una risita, señalando a Charming y sus admiradoras

\- Lo que me preocupa es que ellas disfruten de más

\- Nah, tranquila. Recuerda que eres su amor verdadero. Y por cierto… ¿dónde está el producto de ese amor verdadero?

\- Conociéndola, escondida en algún rincón y abrazada a una botella - Snow suspiró. Tenía la impresión de que Emma no disfrutaba de la fiesta… y eso la apenaba

\- A lo mejor está abrazada al futuro padre de Henry…

\- ¡No corras tanto! - ambas rieron - Antes tendremos que darle nuestro visto bueno…

\- Cambiando de tema, ¿has visto a Belle?

\- No… ¿iba a venir con…?

\- ¿Con quién si no? - Ruby dejó escapar un gemido perruno - Al parecer soy la única que viene sin pareja

\- Mujer, para venir con la suya…

\- Les he visto juntos… y Rumpelstitskin puede ser sorprendentemente romántico cuando se lo propone. Solo que no le gusta hacerlo en público…

Como si el nombrarlo hiciera que el aludido apareciera, una pareja entró justo en el instante en que la orquesta se preparaba para empezar a tocar las piezas que acompañarían la velada. Él iba de azul, con una máscara de aspecto leonino y ella de dorado, con una máscara finamente trabajada con forma de gato. Dirigieron un leve saludo a Snow y Ruby, quienes, como todos los presentes, vieron como el león se inclinaba ante ella y la llevaba a la pista de baile.

\- Ese momento extrañamente surrealista en el que Rumpelstitskin destiñe de golpe a todos los príncipes azules… - murmuró Ruby. Por todas partes se veían miradas resentidas de las damas hacia sus caballeros.

\- Pues hay cierto príncipe azul que o espabila o va a acabar morado - Snow se dirigió directa hacia su príncipe, apartando de una forma muy poco elegante a cuanta dama se le interpuso por el camino. Charming esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora al ver llegar a su princesa… y en cuanto ella se detuvo delante de él, le faltó tiempo para inclinarse ante ella antes de ser arrastrado hasta la pista de baile.

Desde su escondite tras la columna, Emma observó como poco a poco las parejas iban sumándose al baile. Internamente reconoció que esa imagen de parejas felices disfrutando de la música no estaba tan mal… aunque no se lo reconocería ante Snow ni bajo tortura.

\- ¿Escabulléndose del cazador, hermoso cisne? - susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió sobresaltada. Un atractivo príncipe, con una máscara que recordaba vagamente a un ciervo, se había acercado sin que ella lo notara.

\- A mi no me caza nadie… y menos un desconocido

\- ¿Y quién dice que soy un desconocido?

Emma le miró de arriba a abajo. Su mascara no dejaba ver nada de su rostro, no reconocía su voz (seguramente la estaba disimulando) y su porte era de lo más principesco, con una mano a la espalda, tal y como Charming le había explicado que debía presentarse un caballero ante su dama. Su porte elegante y a la vez travieso no le dejaban muchas opciones, pues se le ocurrían pocos vecinos capaces de adoptarla… a menos que Archie tuviese una personalidad oculta.

\- Que te presentes por detrás, sin dar tu nombre y cubierto con una máscara no ayuda a que sepa tu identidad

\- Bueno, esa es la gracia de un baile de máscaras, ¿no? Intentar descubrir quién hay tras la máscara…

\- No me gustan las adivinanzas

\- Te propongo un trato. Me concedes un baile y te digo quien soy

Él le tendió la mano, galante y ella, sin saber muy bien por qué, se dejó conducir a la pista de baile. Se sentía protagonista de su propio cuento… pero entonces la realidad le recodó que ella no estaba hecha para ser princesa.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, querida?

Emma sintió que las rodillas le fallaban cuando el desconocido le tendió la otra mano… y descubrió su identidad.

\- Hook…

Él sonrió y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, se escabulló entre la gente. Emma intentó seguirle, pero su vestido y las parejas bailando lo complicaban.

La mueca burlona esbozada tras la máscara la perseguía por todos lados. Abriéndose paso a empujones y codazos, lo persiguió por toda la sala, sin poder darle alcance.

\- ¡Ay!

\- ¡Emma!

\- Cariño, si te molesta que Charming y yo estemos juntos…

\- ¿Qué? No tengo tiempo para traumas paternofiliales

\- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás pálida…

\- Hook está aquí

Snow miró alrededor

\- ¿Hook? ¿Dónde?

\- Ahí, ¡justo ahí! - La sonrisa del pirata asomó a pocos metros. Emma se lanzó en su dirección.

\- Ahí no hay nadie - intentó detenerla Snow, sin éxito.

Emma siguió persiguiendo al escurridizo capitán. Finalmente, le vio salir, pero cuando llegó al jardín no encontró nada… salvo unas cuantas parejas entregadas a actividades poco recomendables para menores. Agotada y agobiada por el vestido y la carrera, se dejó caer en un banco y se pasó las manos por las sienes. ¿Hook en Storybrooke? Aquello era demencial. Incluso para alguien que había descubierto a los veintiocho años que era hija de Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador.

* * *

La interrupción de Emma dejó a sus padres preocupados.

\- Snow, ¿quién es ese Hook?

\- Alguien a quien conocimos en nuestro… viajecito.

\- ¿Alguien poco recomendable?

\- No podría asegurarlo con certeza… pero alguien a quien preferiría mantener a distancia. Pero es imposible que esté aquí.

\- Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse - Charming la atrajo hacia así y reaunudó el baile - al menos esta noche. Mira a tu alrededor, Snow. Todos están felices.

Snow paseó la vista por la sala. Vio a lobuna Ruby bailando con un Whale enmascarado de perro negro, a Aurora (cuya máscara representaba un ave del paraíso) con un pavo real desconocido… incluso Mulán, con una máscara de inspiración oriental (un dragón rojizo) había aceptado reticente bailar con un conejo blanco que seguramente sería Jefferson. Sí, todos parecían felices. Snow suspiró. Seguramente Emma estaba más afectada por la aventura de lo que había supuesto. Hablaría con ella… más tarde. Ahora quería perderse en los brazos de su esposo. Se había ganado una noche.

Aunque los protagonistas de aquella velada, sin duda, eran Rumpelstitskin y Belle. Él había pasado a recogerla calculando el tiempo para llegar cuando la orquesta tenía programado empezar y había seleccionado con cuidado todos los temas. El primero fue el tema principal de aquella película que, según Belle, contaba su historia. Siguieron una serie de canciones inspiradas en los cuentos de hadas (Belle le había cogido una tremenda afición a Disney) y luego una selección de música clásica apropiada para la ocasión.

Rumpelstitskin quería regalarle a su amada una noche especial, y estaba logrando su objetivo. No le costó involucrarse en la organización del evento, aunque anónimamente. Consiguió su traje y el vestido de Belle, ambos inspirados en la mencionada película. La trató como a una princesa. Una reina. Una diosa. No había mujer en la sala que no envidiara la joven del vestido dorado.

Algunos se preguntaban quienes estarían bajo las máscaras de los apodados reyes del baile. Quienes lo sabían estaban sorprendidos, pues pocos imaginaban a Rumpelstitskin capaz de semejantes actos sólo por contentar a la joven. Aunque eso no preocupaba a la pareja. Se encontraban inmersos en su propia nube. Y su felicidad contagiaba a quienes los miraban.

Ruby, por ejemplo, sentía sana envidia por su amiga. Nunca le había hecho gracia si relación, pero tenía que reconocer que Rumpelstitskin siempre a había tratado con una consideración especial. Con el tiempo empezó a ver cierta luz en el rostro del hombre cada vez que Belle andaba cerca. Se dio cuenta de que, si alguien podía vencer a la bestia, era ella. Y se alegraba. Porque, a pesar de que seguía sin sentir especial aprecio por Rumpelstitskin, si hacía feliz a su amiga, estaba bien. Aquella noche se les veía tan bien juntos…

\- Tú estás mucho más guapa - le susurró Whale al oído, sacándola de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Más guapa que quien?

\- Que la gata dorada

Ruby rió.

\- Sólo te he prometido un baile, doctor. No intentes comprarme con halagos. No va a pasar… otra vez.

\- No lo digas como si aquello hubiese sido algo malo

Ruby contuvo un suspiro. Había pasado varias noches con Whale… al principio siempre producto de los pocos escrúpulos del doctor respecto a las jóvenes etílicamente afectadas. Pero la última… la última había sido producto de una conversación tras un paseo nocturno en el que ambos habían coincidido. Y realmente fue… mágica.

\- Yo no soy el tipo de chica de la que uno debe enamorarse y tú no eres el tipo de hombre que se enamora

\- ¿No deberías dejarme opinar al respecto?

* * *

\- Disculpa, tengo que irme

Jefferson miró impotente cómo la dragona rojiza se le escurría de entre los brazos, sin darle explicaciones ni tiempo a decir nada. Su hija tenía razón. Era un negado para las mujeres.

Mulan apenas reparó en la mirada desolada del conejo blanco. Había visto a Aurora salir con su acompañante. Estaba preocupada por ella. Seguía actuando raro, como si nada importara. Había estado muy cerca de aquel desconocido… demasiado cerca.

La princesa se dejó conducir hacia el jardín. Su acompañante parecía deseoso de querer charlar, y dentro eso era algo complicado.

\- Una noche preciosa, ¿no te parece? - aunque no podía verle el rostro, Aurora intuía un joven apuesto tras la máscara.

\- Sí, preciosa… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro

\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente en Fairytaleland?

Aurora lo miró, extrañada

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Sé que estuviste ahí. Con Emma… con Snow… no me creo la versión oficial. Tuvo que pasar algo más

Aurora reflexionó. No había prestado mucha atención en la reunión que se convocó para explicar la ausencia y vuelta de Snow y Emma y su aparición, junto a Mulan, pero todos los implicados le habían repetido mil veces que, si preguntaban, tenía que decir que habían conocido a Snow y a Emma y habían aceptado ayudarlas a encontrar el camino a casa. Nada más. Nada de Cora ni de Hook.

\- No pasó nada. Nos limitamos a ayudarlas a llegar a casa.

\- Ya. Y yo me lo creo… mientes muy mal, princesa

Por suerte para Aurora, Mulan apareció en ese instante.

\- ¡Aurora! Es tarde. Debemos irnos - con escasa delicadeza, la guerrera se la llevó de allí, dirigiendo una sombría mirada al enmascarado - Te he dicho mil veces que no hables con extraños - la regañó en voz baja

Él se limitó a dejarlas marchar. No importaba. No tenía prisa. Ya no. Iba a averiguar todo lo que había ocurrido de la forma más discreta posible.


	6. Chapter 6

**We Are Back**

**-Capítulo 06-**

\- Mmmm… - Ruby se revolvió en la cama, soñolienta, preguntándose a sí misma por qué se despertaba si quería seguir durmiendo. Sus piernas golpearon… algo - Mierda - apretó los ojos y tanteó con las manos. Sin duda, a su lado había alguien - Mierda… - abrió los ojos y se levantó como un resorte - ¡Mierda! - masculló.

Otra vez. Lo había hecho otra vez. Se había jurado a sí misma que no lo haría… pero otra vez se había acostado con Whale.

Se levantó de la cama. ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? Encontró sus braguitas en el suelo, encima de los calzoncillos de él. Se cubrió la camisa que debía de haberle arrancado en algún momento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, echó una última mirada al doctor, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se le veía tan… adorable… Sacudiendo la cabeza, la joven salió y fue recogiendo su ropa, que había quedado desperdigada por el apartamento, y vistiéndose mientras maldecía el sexo, a los hombres y al alcohol.

* * *

Ruby no era la única que había tenido una noche triunfal. Por las caras de la parroquia habitual de la carnicería, a Granny no le costó hacerse una idea de cómo había acabado la noche.

Sólo había que ver a la parejita formada por Snow y Charming, que andaba metida en una nube. Granny se alegraba por ellos, pero deseó que ambos aterrizaran de una vez… porque empezaban a elevarle el azúcar. No eran los únicos, quien más quien menos había pillado cacho en la fiesta. Incluso el bueno de Archie había aparecido con ese brillo en la mirada que sólo te pone una buena noche.

Por otro lado, estaban los que se habían pasado con el alcohol. Como Leroy, por ejemplo, que tenía un aspecto mucho peor que el habitual. Granny suspiró y preparó más café. Entre los enamorados del amor y los que se arrastraban resacosos, auguraba una mañana larga y atareada. ¿Dónde se habría metido Ruby? Granny no era una ingenua, sabía que su nieta era capaz de cualquier cosa en una fiesta. No le importaba mientras cumpliera con su deber… y llegaba dos horas tarde.

\- ¡Aleluya! Estaba a punto de enviar a Pongo a rastrear tus restos - gruñó al verla entrar - ¿Se puede saber donde estabas?

Ruby se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Después de escaparse de casa de Whale, había pasado un momento por la suya para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Agachó la cabeza para que el pelo le cubriera el rostro e intentar escabullirse a la cocina… con poco éxito.

\- ¡Ruby! - Snow irradiaba arcoriris de felicidad - Cielo, ¿nos dejas un ratito?

Charming fingió que se enfadaba

\- Muy bonito, ahora me hechas… - le dio un beso y se levantó riendo - Venga, hablad de vuestras cosas de chicas. Voy a ver si saco a Emma de la cama…

Sabiendo que no podría escapar de Snow, Ruby se dejó caer en la silla. Se escuchó un gruñido de Granny, pero ambas lo ignoraron.

\- Bueno - dijo Snow, tras unos segundos de silencio - ¿me vas a contar o tengo que torturarte?

\- Casi mejor cuéntame tu

Snow levantó una ceja

\- ¿De verdad quieres los detalles de mi vida marital?

\- … casi que no - Ruby suspiró

\- Veeenga… se te veía muy a gusto con tu acompañante… ¡dame detalles!

"Si le digo que es Whale, me mata. Luego lo mata a él. Y luego me mata a mi otra vez" pensó Ruby. Era acuerdo general entre las chicas que Whale era un hombre detestable al que una nunca debería meter en la cama. Y ella lo había hecho. Cinco veces… no, seis. La cuarta no fue en una cama, pero contaba igual.

\- Tampoco es que haya mucho que contar…

\- ¿Un hombre misterioso se te acerca en el baile, te retiene toda la noche y luego te lleva en brazos hasta el coche y no hay mucho que contar?

Ruby tragó saliva. ¿Whale llevándola en brazos? De eso no se acordaba…

* * *

Aurora se desperezó soñolienta. Sonrió al ver a Mulan sentada en la cama que había junto a la suya.

\- ¡Buenos días!

Mulan le respondió con un gruñido. Llevaba un rato mirándola dormir como un angelito y pensando en aquel desconocido con el que se había ido a conversar. ¿Qué clase de princesa enamorada de un príncipe sin alma se podía ir con el primer extraño a charlar bajo la luz de la luna?

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿A mí? - la guerrera bufó - A mí nada. A la que le pasa algo es a ti.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Aurora la miró, extrañada

\- ¿Quién era el de noche?

\- Un… - la verdad era que no lo sabía - alguien. ¿Qué importa?

\- Importa porque no conocemos a nadie aquí. Importa porque tienes un príncipe esperándote.

\- Oh, vamos, era una fiesta. Sólo estaba divirtiéndome.

\- Ya. Pues mientras tú te diviertes, Phillip está esperando a que recuperemos el alma que entregó para salvarte.

Mulan salió, dejando a Aurora sola. Estaba furiosa con ella, con esa actitud suya como si… como si hubiera olvidado… como si ya no sintiera…

Decidió salir a dar un paseo. Tal vez algo de aire fresco le sentara bien. Tenía demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse: salvar a Phillip, volver a casa, no matar a Aurora…

* * *

\- ¿Algo interesante?

Cora dirigió una media sonrisa a Hook.

\- ¿Te interesa?

\- ¿Está relacionado con mi cocodrilo?

\- Hasta donde sé… no. Pero con ese hombre, quien sabe…

\- Entonces no me interesa.

Hook se encaminó a la pasarela. Cora le detuvo.

\- ¿Vas a salir?

\- Necesito información

\- Ya te arriesgaste mucho dejándote ver en la fiesta.

\- Lo tengo controlado.

Cora dejó escapar una carcajada.

\- Más te vale, querido. Más te vale… porque si por tu culpa se estropea mi plan, te aseguro que desearás que el cocodrilo te destroce

\- Si supiese tu plan, tal vez sería más difícil que lo estropeara - por toda respuesta, Cora dirigió una significativa mirada hacia la zona de los camarotes. Ella no era la única que no detallaba sus planes - Olvídalo.

* * *

Ruby casi tira la bandeja de tazas al ver entrar a Whale en la cafetería. El doctor saludó con un gesto a los presentes y se sentó en su mesa habitual, haciéndole la seña habitual a Ruby para que le trajera el desayuno. Todo en él parecía normal… pero cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella, saltó una chispa de enfado. Ruby no se lo reprochaba. Era la segunda vez que se escapaba después de… eso.

\- Aquí tienes tu desayuno

\- ¿No hay nada que debas pedirme? - susurró él. Ruby enrojeció.

\- Yo… - sacudió la cabeza - no debería tener que pedirte disculpas. No estamos saliendo ni nada… y no recuerdo lo de anoche. Podría acusarte de violación.

\- El que te va a acusar de violación soy yo. Anoche pretendía llevarte a casa para asegurarme de que llegabas sana y salva. Fuiste tú la que se me tiró encima.

\- Y yo me lo creo.

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué hacía esto en mi coche? - le pasó por debajo de la mesa una prenda arrugada. Ruby reconoció su sujetador.

\- Gracias…

\- Un placer - Whale dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se marchó, dejando el desayuno a medias. Ruby miró a Granny, que la miraba desde el mostrador y musitó "emergencia médica". Por supuesto, no había tal emergencia. El doctor simplemente no soportaba estar cerca de la joven ni un segundo más.

Se habían embarcado en un juego peligroso. Al principio fueron coqueteos nublados por el alcohol. Luego llegó la primera noche, la segunda… aquella había sido la quinta, si no se equivocaba, y cada vez le costaba más no pensar en ella. Pero no estaba enamorado. No, él no se enamoraba.

Pero si no sentía nada por Ruby, más que mera atracción física… ¿por qué sintió sentía envidia cada vez que veía a Gold cruzar la calle hacia la biblioteca?

* * *

Emma se sirvió el tercer café de la mañana. Se había pasado la noche dándole vueltas al baile… y al invitado sorpresa. Era imposible que Hook las hubiera seguido. El portal que ellas habían cruzado era el único existente, y lo necesario para emplearlo había vuelto con ellas. Las únicas personas conocidas con poder para abrir portales o atravesarlos eran Regina, Rumpelstiskin y Jefferson, y los tres estaban en Storybrooke.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ya había recorrido el muelle, buscando un barco pirata que, obviamente, no encontró. Tampoco parecía que hubiese nada anormal cerca del pozo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose la sobresaltó. Charming cruzó la comisaria a zancadas y se sentó frente a ella.

\- Así que estabas aquí…

La había estado buscando. Cuando él y Snow se levantaron, encontraron la ropa de Emma tirada por el suelo y la puerta de su habitación cerrada. Asumiendo que estaría dormida (u ocupada en otra actividad), la pareja se había ido directa a su dormitorio, a terminar de disfrutar de la noche. A la mañana siguiente, la puerta seguía cerrada y la ropa en el mismo sitio. Decidieron dejarla descansar, pero la mañana avanzaba y Charming empezó a preocuparse por su hija, así que, cuando Snow le echó de Granny's fue a buscarla. Para su sorpresa, la ropa seguía en el suelo y la puerta cerrada… y Emma no estaba tras ella. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía que hubiese pasado la noche allí.

Emma miró a su supuesto padre. Parecía enfadado. Se sintió como a los quince años, cuando se escapaba para ir a fiestas o salir con chicos. De hecho, técnicamente hablando, la noche anterior se había escapado. Solo que, en lugar de ir a magrearse con alguien detrás de las gradas del instituto, se dedicó a recorrer medio Storybrooke en busca de Hook. Después de cambiar su vestido por algo más cómodo, claro.

\- Tenía trabajo - se excusó

\- Podrías haber llamado…

\- No quería molestar

\- … o haber dejado una nota

Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo olvidé. Lo siento.

\- ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

Casi se le cae la taza. Definitivamente, estaba teniendo una regresión a la adolescencia.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Tenía trabajo - insistió. En el fondo, era verdad. Su trabajo como sheriff implicaba, entre otras cosas, evitar posibles problemas… y Hook por ahí suelto era un problema.

Charming resopló. Estaba claro que a Emma le pasaba algo y que no quería contárselo. Y sabía por experiencia que no conseguiría sacárselo a base de presionarla. Eso lo había heredado de su madre.

\- De acuerdo - golpeó la mesa con las manos y se dirigió a su escritorio - Como quieras. No me lo cuentes.

* * *

Regina sopesó todas y cada una de las formas que conocía de matar a alguien. Por tercera vez. Lamentando el hecho de que cometer un homicidio con premeditación y alevosía fuera ilegal, lanzó un cojín hacia la persona con quien había compartido la cama.

\- Tú. Arriba.

El aludido entreabrió los ojos, intentando enfocar a su interlocutora… y comprender qué había pasado. Regina no le dio tiempo ni a procesar dónde se encontraba, simplemente le tiró su ropa.

\- Puerta. Ya.

Él abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mirada asesina de ella le aconsejó que era mejor no hacerlo.

\- Por favor, no digas a nadie…

\- Tranquilo. No tengo ganas de airear mi vida privada por ahí. No sé qué pretendes ni a qué te dedicas… pero ten cuidado.

\- Lo tendré, descuida.

\- Y no te acerques a mi hijo.

\- No tenía pensado hacerlo.

\- Bien - le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Se quedó mirando cómo se escabullía por la calle, preguntándose por qué se ocultaba de los demás. Todos le daban por desaparecido… pero evidentemente, seguía en el pueblo, aunque aparentemente no quería que nadie lo supiera.

La noche anterior había sido algo ligeramente surrealista. Aprovechó el baile de máscaras para divertirse un rato sin que nadie la reconociera. En cierto momento, avanzada la noche, se cruzó con él. Bailaron. Hablaron. Bebieron. Y para cuando lo reconoció, ya estaban (no sabía muy bien cómo) en su casa, con la mitad de la ropa por el suelo. A partir de ahí, su memoria se volvía confusa, pero era bastante obvio lo que había pasado.

A la mañana siguiente, su primer impulso fue matarle.

Maldito August…

* * *

 

El escritor había huido tan pronto como su cuerpo dejó de ser de madera. Sentía vergüenza de sí mismo, del pobre papel que había desempeñado en todo aquello. Temía enfrentarse a su padre, a Emma, a Snow…

Visto desde un punto de vista lógico, no se podía esperar que un niño de siete años se hiciera cargo de una recién nacida. Claro que la familia Charming probablemente no viera el lado lógico de la historia.

August sabía que algo iba mal. No sabía qué, exactamente. Pero juraría haber visto un barco pirata aproximarse a Storybrooke. Fue como una aparición. Sólo duró un segundo. Cualquier persona hubiese pensado que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Pero ni él era cualquier persona ni estaba en un pueblo corriente.

Tenía que averiguar qué pasaba. Tal vez así pudiera limpiar su conciencia y volver a mirar a su padre a los ojos.

* * *

** Extra **

_Mi corazoncito rumbelle necesita escenas… sobretodo si tenemos en cuenta que me paso el dia en twitter con cierto Rumpel. Eso, y que el Club Dearie me da miedo, si estos dos no hacen nada…_

Belle cayó sobre la cama, riendo. Rumpel le había regalado una noche realmente mágica. Se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo y quería reír, gritar, llorar de felicidad.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de Rumpel acariciando sus muslos. No era la primera vez que él la desnudaba al llegar a casa y la llevaba hasta la cama, pero el contacto de su piel siempre la hacía estremecerse.

Rumpelstitskin disfrutaba jugando con el cuerpo de la joven. Era tremendamente sensible, y cada caricia la hacia reaccionar. A veces reía por las cosquillas, otras jadeaba de excitación… Le encantaba. Era tan diferente a las demás…

Empezó a acariciarla y besarla, recorriendo con sus dedos y sus labios cada centímetro de su piel, disfrutando de su excitación. Las manos de Belle buscaron los botones de su camisa y el cierre de su pantalón, mientras él jugaba con sus pechos y llenaba su cuello de besos. Pronto ambos se quedaron tal y como llegaron al mundo, enredados el uno en el otro.

Horas más tarde, Rumpelstitskin miraba dormir a la mujer a la que amaba. Lo único bueno que le quedaba. La razón por la que podía levantarse por la mañana.

Belle dormía acurrucada junto a él, acunada por sus caricias. No era consciente de la cantidad de tiempo que Rumpel invertía en verla dormir. En realidad, el Oscuro apenas necesitaba descansar, por lo que podía pasarse la noche mirándola y velando su sueño. Ella nunca había hablado de ello, pero Rumpel sabía que tenía pesadillas. Y había descubierto que abrazándola y acunándola, las pesadillas se iban. De modo que pasaba las noches pendiente de ella, asegurándole dulces sueños.

_Vale no es la gran cosa, pero ya sabeis que el rumbelle lo meto con calzador si hace falta XD No me pongo más porno por no tener que subir el rating. Para eso esta twitter :3_


	7. Chapter 7

**We Are Back**

**-Capítulo 07-**

Emma pulsó el timbre, repitiéndose una y otra vez que hacía lo correcto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras el sonido de campanita sonaba y esperaba a que le abrieran la puerta. No le hacía ninguna gracia recurrir a ella… pero no había mejor opción.

\- Sheriff Swan… - Regina la examinó de arriba a abajo, levantando una ceja - ¿Se trata de una visita de cortesía o le ha pasado algo a  _mi_ hijo?

Emma contuvo un bufido. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, pero la referencia a Henry le recordó por qué había decidido hablar con ella.

\- Mi hijo está perfectamente, gracias por preguntar - haciendo acopio de fuerzas, franqueó la puerta, sin esperar invitación - Pero yo necesito hablar con usted. Es un asunto urgente.

\- Claro, como no - Regina cerró la puerta, entre enfadada y sorprendida - Siéntase como en su casa…

Ambas pasaron a la sala de estar. Emma lanzó una mirada desconfiada al cesto de manzanas que decoraba la mesa.

\- Puede tomar una, si quiere - Regina esbozó una sonrisa envenenada - Son de mi árbol. Recién cogidas.

La tensión entre ambas era más que palpable. Emma tenía la sensación de que algo iba a explotar en algún momento. Tomó aire y se dispuso a ventilar el asunto lo antes posible.

\- Voy a ser directa. Ambas preferiríamos estar en cualquier otra parte - Regina asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras jugueteaba con una de sus manzanas. Emma apartó la vista. Ver la fruta dando vueltas en sus manos la ponía nerviosa - Anoche, en la fiesta… vi a Hook.

\- ¿Hook? ¿Quién es Hook? - el tono de Regina era casual, pero una sombra en su mirada (y tal vez el famoso superpoder de Emma) indicaron a la rubia que mentía. Regina sabía de quien hablaba, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Decidió seguirle el juego, menos convencida de haber obrado bien.

\- Hook es… un conocido. Del otro lado.

\- Si pertenece al otro lado, querida, no veo cómo ha podido llegar aquí

\- Eso mismo me pregunto yo. Pero lo que más me preocupa es  _qué_  ha venido a hacer - Regina seguía fingiendo desinterés - Hook no me tiene especial aprecio. No sé qué ha venido a hacer aquí, pero nada bueno…

\- …y teme que pueda ir por usted - comentó Regina.

\- No. Temo que pueda ir a por Henry.

Regina esbozó una de sus sonrisas de desprecio.

\- Señorita Swann, no sé qué pretende de mí. No voy a perseguir a sus fantasmas, ya es usted mayorcita. Pero quédese tranquila. Si detecto algún peligro, me encargaré personalmente de que Henry no resulte afectado.

Emma se levantó, dejando a Regina jugando con su manzana, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Ir allí había sido un error. Resultaba evidente que Regina no pensaba ayudarla, a menos que la vida de Henry corriera peligro… y Emma no pensaba esperar a ese momento.

\- Hook estaba aliado con una mujer, por cierto. Alguien llamado Cora - comentó de forma casual, antes de salir.

La manzana se fue al suelo.

* * *

August se apoyó contra el pozo, esperando. El mensaje de Regina era claro y directo: "te quiero allí en media hora". August salió corriendo con alma que lleva el diablo. No quería molestar a la alcaldesa.

La vio acercarse dando grances zancadas. ¿Cómo podía moverse con tanta facilidad por el bosque con una falda ejectuvia y zapatos de tacón?

\- Tengo un encargo para ti - anunció Regina

\- Yo bien, ¿eh? - ironizó August - Lo pasé muy bien, gracias por preguntar

Regina le dirigió una mirada asesina. Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si estrujara algo, y August sintió que una fuerza invisible le aprisionaba la garganta.

\- No estoy para bromas, muñequito - gruñó la alcaldesa - Tengo un encargo para ti.

\- Yo no soy uno de tus perros falderos

\- Tal vez - Regina esbozó una sonrisa malévola - Pero estas en mis manos. Podría matarte ahora mismo... o mejor, podría llevarte ante tu padre y toooodos tus queridos amigos. Seguro que están deseando verte - August tragó saliva con dificultad. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ellos - Desde luego, tienen más ganas de verte de las que tienes tú de verlos a ellos. Dime, ¿de qué te escondes?

\- ¿A tí qué te importa?

Regina aumentó un poco la presión.

\- Lo descubriré tarde o temprano, querido. De eso puedes estar seguro - le soltó - Hay alguien llamado Hook que está aquí y no debería. Quiero que le encuentres y que averigües qué trama - se dio la vuelta para marcharse - Ven esta noche a mi casa. A las once. Quiero toda la información que hayas podido reunir... y más vale que aparezcas.

August la observó marchar, pasándose las manos por la garganta. Desde luego, seguía siendo la reina malvada que poblaba sus pesadillas infantiles.

No le quedaba más remedio que obedecer. Al menos, por el momento...

* * *

\- Necesito hablar contigo

Emma levantó una ceja. Acababa de salir de casa de Regina, estaba cabreada y preocupada y se estrujaba los sesos pensando en cómo encontrar a Hook. ¿Qué demonios querría ahora Mulan?

\- Estoy ocupada.

\- Es urgente

\- No más que mi trabajo

Mulan no se rindió. Necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ya.

\- Yo te ayudé a reunirte con tu hijo. Me lo debes

Emma bufó. ¿De verdad estaba apelando a su honor? De todas formas, probablemente sería más rápido averiguar qué quería que intentar esquivarla.

\- Habla

\- Se trata de Aurora

\- Yo a Aurora la veo bien

\- Ese es el problema. Está demasiado bien. Su prometido está en nuestro mundo, sin alma, esperando a que le rescatemos y ella está...

\- En los mundos de Yupi - completó Emma. También ella había reparado en la actitud de Aurora, pero tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse - Déjalo, no lo entenderías - añadió, al ver la expresión confusa de Mulan - ¿Qué quieres que yo le haga? ¿LE doy una bofetada, a ver si espabila?

\- Eso puedo hacerlo yo, pero gracias - Mulan sacudió la cabeza - Está como... vacía. Como si ya no sintiera. Y yo... no sé qué hacer.

\- De momento, no separarte de ella - Emma miró alrededor - Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

\- La he dejado en la cafetería.

Emma pensó durante unos instantes. En el fondo, apreciaba a Mulan y Aurora, y en cierto sentido era culpa suya que estuviesen ahí. Pero no se le ocurría cómo ayudarlas... a menos que...

\- Mira, no sé nada ni de princesas vacías ni de príncipes sin almas. Pero sé que ese... dementor o lo que fuera perseguía a Regina. Ve a hablar con ella, tal vez sepa algo.

\- Regina... ¿la alcaldesa?

\- La misma. Ten cuidado, no es una mujer muy agradable... mantente alejada de todo lo que lleve manzana en un radio de dos kilómetros a su alrededor.

\- Erm... vale...

Emma le explicó cómo llegar a casa de Regina y se marchó a seguir con sus propios problemas.

\- ¡Oye! - la llamó Mulan cuando se hubo alejado unos metros - ¿Qué es un dementor?

* * *

Ruby dejó el trapo sobre la mesa y bufó.

\- ¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme fijamente?

Aurora se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo nada mejor que hacer

\- Ya. Pues búscate algo, porque me estár poniendo histérica.

\- Es que me aburro...

Ruby suspiró. La bronca, o lo que quiera que hubiese sido, con Whale le había dejado los nervios destrozados. Sentía una pesadez extraña en el estómago y no podía quitarse al doctor de la cabeza. Ahora que Granny's estaba más tranquilo, había pensado en sentarse y reflexionar... pero Mulan había aparecido y le había colocado a Aurora. La princesa se había sentado y se había limitado a verla recoger y limpiar mesas y servir a los pocos clientes que quedaban. Si no le había arrancado ya la cabeza era porque aún faltaba una semana para la luna llena.

\- Oye... - se le ocurrió algo - ¿Sabes leer?

\- Por supuesto. Aunque no es una de mis actividades favoritas...

\- Bueno, pero en este mundo hay libros muy bonitos. ¿Qué tal si te vas a la biblioteca y le pides a Belle que te busque algo que leer? - sugirió - O al menos, le das por saco a ella un ratito... - añadió, murmurando

\- No sé donde está

La camarera puso los ojos en blanco. Se quitó el delantal y lo lanzó sobre el mostrador.

\- Anda, vamos. Yo te acompaño...

* * *

Mulan hundió el dedo en el timbre, y no lo soltó hasta que le abrieron la puerta.

\- Ya va, ¡ya va! Tampoco hace falta fundirme el timbre... - masculló Regina, abriendo la puerta y preguntándose por qué ese dia tenía tantas visitas. Se extraño al encontrar a una de las chicas que habían llegado con Emma y Snow - ¿Sí?

\- Necesito hablar con usted

\- Me pillas ocupada - intentó cerrar la puerta. Bastante tenía la salvadora, el pirata, su madre y el muñequito de madera

\- Es sobre el espectro - Mulan puso la mano en la puerta para impedirle que la cerrara

\- No se nada de ningún espectro

\- ¿Seguro? Tengo entendido que hace poco uno intentó comerse su alma...

Regina bufó y la dejó pasar.

\- Cinco minutos - advirtió.

La llevó hasta el mismo sofá donde un rato antes había conversado con Emma. Mulan se sentó, tiesa como un suricato. Regina disfrutó viéndola nerviosa.

\- Usted dirá, señorita...

\- Mulan - se presentó. Su instinto le decía que saliera corriendo, de modo que decidió ir al grano - El espectro. Sé que usted tuvo un encontronazo con él hace poco. Necesito saber todo lo que usted sepa sobre él.

Regina la examinó con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. Por supuesto, sabía bastante sobre el espectro... y sobretodo, sabía lo que más le interesaba a Mulan: quien lo controlaba. Pero no sabía si darle esa información.

\- El espectro se dedica a absorber las almas de aquellos que portan su marca

\- Eso lo sé. Lo que neceisto es saber cómo recuperar un alma.

Regina levantó una ceja

\- Pues lo siento, pero no tengo esa respuesta.

\- Me conformo con que me diga quien lo controla

Las comisuras de Regina se elevaron ligeramente. No, no iba a decírselo. Prefería guardarse esa información por el momento... por si había otra persona interesada en la conversación

\- Querida, tengo muchos enemigos. Ni sé quien lo mandó tras de mi, ni tengo ganas de averiguarlo. Y ahora, si me disculpa...

Algo en su interior le dijo que mentía, pero Mulan decidió no protestar. No sabía qué clase de poder tenía esa mujer, pero resultaba obvio que todos la temían. Enfrentarse a ella a solas no era lo más inteligente. Se dejó conducir hasta la puerta y se puso a caminar, pensando cual podría ser su siguiente paso

* * *

La biblioteca estaba aparentemente vacía, aunque Ruby sabía que Belle estaría por ahí. Al fin y al cabo, era su puesto de trabajo y la había visto entrar, pero no salir.

\- ¿Belle?

La joven no respondió. Ruby supuso que estaría en la parte de atrás, atareada con alguna cosa. Indicó a Aurora que la siguiera.

Del fondo de la biblioteca llegó un pequeño gemido.

\- Rumpel... - era Belle quien gemía.

\- Aguanta... - él hablaba con voz suave y ella emitió una mezcla entre jadeo y gemido.

Aurora y Ruby intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Vale, creo que será mejor que volvamos luego - Ruby cogió del brazo a Aurora. Lo que le faltaba, pillar a esos dos  _otra vez_.

\- ¿Qué estaran haciendo?

\- Leer ya te digo yo que no...


	8. Chapter 8

**We Are Back**

**-Capítulo 08-**

De haberse asomado, las chicas hubiesen encontrado una escena muy diferente a la que Ruby imaginaba.

\- Mmm... - Belle se mordió las labios para acallar sus propios gemidos - ¡Ay! - le pareció oir la puerta cerrándose - ¿Has oido algo?

\- A ti, protestando - Rumple le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y apretó un poco más, haciendo que Belle volviera a gemir - Bueeno... no soy médico, pero creo que esto no es nada grave. Una simple torcedura - Acarició con suavidad el pie de Belle, quien estaba sentada en una mesa. La joven se había caído y se había torcido el tobillo. Al principio no quiso que la atendiera, pero tras estar a punto de caerse otra vez, dejó que Rumpelstitskin la ayudara a sentarse en una mesa y le examinara la parte afectada.

\- Te encanta hacerme sufrir - protestó Belle, inflando sus mejillas. Su cara de niña provocó una risita en Rumpel.

\- Porque eres adorable cuando te enfadas - replicó él. Un aura púrpura rodeó su mano. Volvió a acariciar el pie con cuidado, sanándolo.

\- Eres malo - replicó Belle, con tono de niña pequeña. Levantó un poco el pie y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla - Muy malo

\- Y a ti te encanta que sea malo - frotó la mejilla contra ese pie y lo besó, haciéndole cosquillas. Después lo cogió y empezó a acariciarla, subiendo por la pierna. Belle volvió a morderse los labios, ligeramente sonrojada.

Rumpelstitskin recorrió toda la extremidad, acercándose más a ella en el proceso. Se colocó entre sus piernas. Belle lo rodeó con los brazos y recibió uno de esos besos que tanto le gustaban. Las manos de ella buscaron los botones de su camisa, mientras las de él subían su vestido.

_*Riiing* *Riiing*_

Belle emitió algo entre un gemido y una carcajada y se abrazó a Rumpel, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Por favor, dime que no... - suplicó, entre molesta y divertida - ¿Acaso hay una ley para que tú y yo no podamos estar juntos sin ser interrumpidos?

Rumpel emitió un gruñido en broma y sacó su teléfono móvil.

_\- Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora._

\- Me pilla ocupado, majestad - Intentaba mantener un tono enfadado, pero las risitas de Belle y sus manos recorriéndole la espalda por debajo de la ropa no se lo ponían fácil.

_\- Acaban de venir preguntando por tu amigo el espíritu._

Rumpel suspiró.

\- Iré enseguida - colgó y se enfrentó a la mirada de perrito de Belle - En cuanto acabe con lo que tengo entre manos - añadió, mientras Belle empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

* * *

\- ¡Archie!

El aludido se volvió, ligeramente sonrojado. Escondió el teléfono en su bolsillo.

\- ¡Snow! Me alegro de verte. Tienes buen aspecto. ¿Ocurre algo?

Snow paseó la vista del bolsillo de Archie a su rostro. ¿En qué andaría liado el doctor para tener esa cara de adolescente pillado tras las gradas? Bueno, tampoco importaba. Archie era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Ella necesitaba al psicólogo.

\- Me gustaría que hablaras con Emma... - suspiró - Creo que todo lo que ha pasado la está trastocando un poco...

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno... está alterada, nerviosa. Y no deja de decir que Hook está aquí.

\- ¿Quién es Hook?

\- Un... conocido. Del otro lado. Ya sabes...

\- ¿Os enfrentasteis a él?

\- Sí... más o menos... no creo que le podamos calificar de enemigo directamente, pero no era nuestro amigo.

\- Y Emma cree que está aquí

\- Sí. Cosa que es imposible, porque nosotras atravesamos el único portal existente

\- ¿Seguro que no hay más?

\- El pozo es el único que conocemos - Snow se encogió de hombros - Aunque si te soy sincera, no me extrañaría que la pareja diabólica hubiese dejado otra puerta abierta...

* * *

\- ¿Cuándo podré salir?

\- No hay mucho que ver, Peter

\- Pues tú te pasas todo el día fuera

\- Porque tengo cosas que hacer

El muchacho emitió un gruñido de protesta y siguió comiendo. Hook lo miró, pensativo. El chico le recordaba a sí mismo... hacía mucho tiempo. Bien pensado, no era justo mantenerle todo el día encerrado en el barco. Pero ¿qué alternativa tenía? No podía llevar a cabo su plan con el chico bajo las faldas.

\- Si te portas bien, haremos una pequeña excursión - prometió

\- ¿Si me porto bien? ¡Estoy siendo un santo!

Hook dejó escapar una risita.

\- Creo que aún tenías unas cuantas trastadas pendientes... pero tienes razón, te has portado mejor que bien. Hagamos una cosa: termino unas... gestiones, y te llevo a dar una vuelta - antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, levantó un dedo de advertencia - pero tienes que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga. Iremos a donde yo diga y nos volveremos cuando yo diga. ¿Está claro?

\- Siiiii, papá - bromeó el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hook le revolvió el pelo (un gesto que sabía que le molestaba) y lo dejó terminar su comida.

* * *

Regina no necesitó utilizar mucha imaginación para adivinar en qué había estado ocupado Rumpelstitskin. Siempre que pasaba un rato a solas con Belle (y no pensaba imaginar qué hacían cuando nadie miraba), volvía con un brillo especial. Amor. No era fácil de ver, porque ese hombre era hermético, pero ella le conocía demasiado bien. Aparentemente, incluso Rumpelstitskin merecía ese brillo especial que te deja la presencia de un ser querido. Aparentemente, la única que no lo merecía era ella.

\- ¿Para qué me necesita la señora alcaldesa?

Regina esbozó una de sus características sonrisas ante el tono de voz de Rumpel.

\- ¿Ansioso por volver a tus… labores?

\- No te haces idea

\- Ni quiero hacérmela.

\- Querida, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

Regina dejó escapar una mezcla entre suspiro y bufido.

\- Alguien está buscando información sobre tu amigo el espectro - Rumpelstitskin levantó una ceja. Regina no se amilanó - por supuesto... no le he dicho  _todo_ lo que quería saber.

\- Y me imagino que habrá una buena razón para que en lugar de hablar con esa persona, hables conmigo.

Regina esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- No tengo interés en que te maten, Gold. Aún no.

\- Querida, tú y yo hace tiempo que dejamos de tener negocios.

\- Tú y yo  _nunca_ dejaremos de tener negocios. ¿Quieres que mande a cierta guerrera a por ti?

Rumpel reprimió una risa

\- ¿Crees que esa chiquilla me da miedo?

\- Creo que no querrás tener a Belle en medio de las consecuencias de tus actos.

\- Belle ya sabe lo que hice

\- ¿Y sabe que gracias a eso, un inocente perdió su alma?

\- El espectro sólo coge las almas de los marcados. Tan inocente no sería.

\- Como sea - los labios de Regina se curvaron en una de sus sonrisas - Pero, en todo caso, no creo que a tu... ¿qué es, exactamente? - movió la mano para acallar la respuesta - Tampoco importa. No creo que le haga mucha gracia que añadir otro nombre a la larga lista de personas que te la tienen jurada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere, majestad?

\- De momento, nada. Pero puede que en futuro tenga que pedirte algún favor.

\- Ya sabes que yo los favores los cobro.

\- A este invitará la casa… porque si llego a pedírtelo, será algo que te beneficie también a ti

* * *

August se apoyó contra la pared del viejo almacén, cansado. Se había pasado el dia intentando averiguar algo sobre ese tal Hook… sin éxito. Sin poder hablar con nadie y teniendo que esconderse, pocas opciones tenía. Y evidentemente, el tal Hook no estaba en la guía telefónica.

Un ruido de pasos lo alertó. Aprovechando la oscuridad, se ocultó tras unos barriles. Se trataba de un hombre y un chaval de entre doce y quince años. El hombre llevaba al chico cogido por los hombros y lo obligaba a caminar con rapidez. Ambos se dirigieron a uno de los muelles… donde aparentemente no había nada. Aparentemente, porque ambos desaparecieron tras subir un par de escalones invisibles.

August se quedó mirando el punto en el que las dos sombras habían desaparecido, intentando entender qué había pasado. La vibración de su móvil le sobresaltó.

_Recuerda nuestra cita_

No reconocía el número desde el que habían enviado el mensaje, pero sólo podía ser de una persona: Regina. Genial. ¿Debía contárselo todo… o sería mejor esperar?

* * *

De todos los recibimientos que August hubiese esperado, una cena de aspecto delicioso estaba en los últimos puestos.

Pasó la mirada de la mesa a Regina. ¿Por qué se había molestado en preparar aquello? Si se tratase de Snow, lo entendería.

\- No te equivoques, muñeco - le comentó ella, como si le leyera el pensamiento - No es nada especial. Tengo que cenar y ya que ibas a venir… prefiero hacerlo acompañada. Además, imagino que en tus… circunstancias no estarás comiendo demasiado bien.

August abrió la boca para replicar, pero su estómago emitió un gruñido revelador. Comía poco y mal, evidentemente, y aquello que había sobre la mesa olía tan bien…

\- No te preocupes - añadió Regina en tono casual, sentándose - No he envenenado la comida. Te necesito en la mejor condición posible… al menos de momento - le invitó a acompañarla con un gesto. August aún recelaba, pero finalmente aceptó.

Regina sirvió algo de vino y empezó a comer. August probó la carne… y no sabía si era cosa de magia o que la alcaldesa tenía buena mano en la cocina, pero aquello sabía a gloria.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó la alcaldesa, tras unos minutos - ¿Qué tienes para mí?

\- No mucho - la mirada de Regina se endureció - ¡No es fácil! No puedo ir y preguntar por ahí a ver si alguien ha visto a ese Hook. Sería más sencillo si supiese algo sobré él.

Regina lo evaluó durante unos momentos.

\- Hook. El capitán Hook.

\- Hook… ¿Cómo en Peter Pan?

\- No como,  _el_  de Peter Pan. Más o menos - jugueteó con su copa - Tampoco conozco todos los detalles… es un capitán pirata que tuvo un roce con un… cocodrilo. Desde entonces, la venganza es lo único que le ha movido.

\- ¿Venganza contra quien?

\- Eso también tendrás que averiguarlo

August repasó la información que tenía. Un capitán pirata. Encajaba con alguien paseando por el muelle… pero, ¿y el chico? Si el tal Hook era el Hook del libro… ¿el chico era Peter Pan?


End file.
